The present invention relates to a roof snow scoop device. More particularly, the invention relates to a roof snow scoop device for removing snow from a sloping roof.
Objects of the invention are to provide a roof snow scoop device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to remove snow from a sloping roof safely and rapidly.